Pulled Over
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Rukia getting a ticket on the freeway? No way in hell she's letting that happen.


**Author's Note: I actually found on this my Facebook, and I remembered I wrote it a long time ago and was going to post it up, but after I posted it on facebook, I totally forgot about it. **

**So here you go. **

**Something that's a bit cute, a bit short, and just everything else. Yes, it is short, so please try not to complain? I can't stop you all though. **

**Annoying tumblr alert: I have a tumblr now! It's boring, but I do post up on there occasionally. **

**My link is: **

**Theasian – soymilk rice . tumblr . com **

**Story Info: **

**Pairing: HitsuRuki **

**Rating: T **

**Pulled Over: **

His target was in sight. He smirked as he saw the crisp, large, and gray car drive on the freeway.

He knew exactly who to catch now. Flicking up a button that made the lovely siren in his ears roll out on the empty freeway, he started driving after the car.

She pursed her lips as she gave an aggravated sigh. Out of all days to be late to her job, she was getting stopped by a freaking cop?

She was ready to roll down her window and give an angry, and a rather special finger to the cop who was ready to flash out a ticket to her.

She was a cop herself, and here she was, a good and law abiding citizen, getting a freaking ticket. Glaring heavily, she examined her dashboard.

Checking her speed, she realized it wasn't that. She also imagined her car, and then she realized she had gotten everything up to date about a week ago. There was nothing that was wrong with her car, or her driving, and she was positive she wasn't drunk, on drugs, or any of the sorts.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to pull over." A slick voice called out from the intercom of the police car. Rukia whipped off her sunglasses as she pulled over; ready to give a brutal beat down to the man who was pulling her over.

If she did get a ticket, this would be her first one. Rukia _never_ gets a ticket.

Rolling down her window, she grabbed her designer purse and sifted through it to get her ID, and tried to shuffle around in the glove compartment for her insurance. She heard the man's shoes crunch across the asphalt of the road as he slowly walked up. He leaned into the window and watched Rukia mumble a line of curses as she opened up her wallet. He examined her over, and smiled softly as he saw her gun safely nested into her belt.

"Boo." He whispered making Rukia jump up as she dropped her wallet and glared at the man outside of her window. A faint snarl pulled through her throat.

"Is there a reason why you thought it would be funny to give me a heart attack?" She snarled as she put her purse away and took a sip of her coffee. He tilted his head cutely.

"Nah just wanted to see you this morning." A grin was apparent on his face, Rukia wanted to punch if off of his face.

So, she did.

He gave a loud curse as he rubbed his jaw and glazed his eyes over her somewhat neat and messy form. He could tell she was in a haste to make it to work. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, the eyeliner on her eyes weren't as thick as usual, and mascara was just dying to be put on her thick lashes. Blush wasn't applied, showing milky white cheeks, and her lips were definitely not swollen anymore.

"Maybe if you had actually woken me up this morning, we wouldn't have this problem." Rukia bitterly commented and he laughed.

"Your fault, you were sleeping away like a cute little rabbit." He purred as he leaned closer and Rukia fanned her eyelashes against his cheeks.

"Shut up," She mumbled as she pressed her face into his crisp uniform, "You made me tired." Pulling on his uniform, she smelled the scent of fresh pine wood and mint on it.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I'll let you off easy when we get home." He said as he pried her hands off of his chest and Rukia looked up at him.

"See you later Mr. Hitsugaya." Rukia said as she slipped on her sunglasses and Hitsugaya smiled as he kissed her briefly.

"See you at the office Mrs. Hitsugaya. I love you." He slipped in before she kissed him back and rolled up her window and started her drive again.

"Yeah, love you too." She mumbled as she drove away with a smile.

**Author's note: Did you guys like it? Let me know, drop a review for your **_**favorite**_** fairy in the whole wide world. Just kidding, I'm probably NOT your favorite. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the midst of summer, I know I am! Being fat and lazy, wake up at 12: 45 P.M. after going to bed at 3 in the morning. Sounds like my life. **

**So, leave a comment down below in that review box. **

**Last tumblr alert before I leave: I have a tumblr now, so go check out the link ABOVE at the top of my author's note on this page. Have a nice day! **


End file.
